


Сюита Апокалипсиса

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Characters Study, Drama, Gen, a bit of comics nods, classical parts of suite, f is for family - Freeform, of a sort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Всё должно было быть куда проще. Всё должно было быть куда сложнее. А получилось, как всегда.





	Сюита Апокалипсиса

**Author's Note:**

> Мини ни о чём, потому что я могу.  
> Спойлеры на первый сезон, само собой, и пара отсылок на комикс.  
> Название каждого куска — классическая или не очень часть сюиты.

　　Всё должно было быть не так.  
　　Это мир должен был свихнуться первым, а не они. Это мир должен был походить на приход бразильского художника, недавно переехавшего во Францию и вкусившего вдохновлённого воздуха культурной столицы. Это они должны были не выделяться — или, по крайней мере, привлекать внимание только тогда, когда за ними по пятам шло разрушение. Или когда они сами его преследовали.  
　　Это должна была быть история становления суперзлодея. Разыгранная, как по нотам, но всё же неожиданная. Как с тем фильмом про множественные личности.  
　　Всё должно было быть куда проще. Всё должно было быть куда сложнее.  
　　А получилось, как всегда.

***

 

　　1. Марш — Космопарень

　　Чём тверже твоя уверенность в чём-либо, тем страшнее она разрушается. Все эти россказни про несокрушимое — конечно, просто слухи. И не их тех, что подтверждаются.  
　　Номер Первый шагает в такт, потому что так ему было велено. И если ему захочется сделать шаг в сторону, то он скорее отрубит себе ногу, чем сделает его. Он идёт впереди и ведёт за собой, хотя на самом деле от его запястий тянутся вверх верёвочки. Он слушает приказы охотнее остальных. Наверное, потому, что точно знает: так будет лучше.  
　　Он читает мифы про греческих героев и думает, что они вовсе не аргонавты, с которыми их частенько сравнивала мама. У них нет ни Золотого Руна, ни какой-либо цели. У них и дома-то нет — хотя, чтобы понять последнее, им понадобится ещё несколько безнадёжных лет и одна смерть.  
Они родились в один день, в невозможных обстоятельствах. Родились, потому что были нужны. Потому что у кого-то сверху был план. Как у отца. У него тоже всегда есть план. Он посылает своих детей на защиту рода человеческого, потому что так делают все отцы. Это в их природе. И Первый старается не думать о горящих терновых кустах и принесённых в жертву сыновьях. Он думает о том, что их Академия — Лернейская Гидра. Даже щупальца есть — спасибо, Шестой. И он старается не думать о том, что когда-нибудь появится настоящий герой, который бросит им вызов.  
　　Конечно, со стороны всё будет выглядеть совсем не так. Но отец пошлёт их в бой. Снова. Потому что даже когда тебе двенадцать, злодеи не ждут. А сила — это ответственность. И Первый готов нести свою.  
　　Если бы его уверенность не обрушилась с таким грохотом, если бы непоколебимая вера не треснула в основании, он бы догадался первым. О том, что настоящий герой живёт с ними под одной крышей. О том, что её тоже выращивают для будущего, которое давным-давно предопределено.  
　　Но фундамент Первого разбился и не смог удержать даже его самого, не то что всю команду.  
　　Фундамент разбился, и Первый совсем ослеп.  
　　Иногда слепота от любви страшнее слепой веры. Но это Лютер поймёт только после того, как поднимет на руки невесомое тело своей сестры. Настоящего героя, поверженного ядом Гидры.

　　2. Куранта — Кракен

　　Он спотыкается о порог, и нож отсекает кусочек чужого уха.  
　　Ему тринадцать. Такое случается. Но он бледнеет под маской так сильно, что его кожа почти сливается с белым мрамором вокзала. Террористы любят вокзалы. Может, из-за того, что здесь много людей. А, может, потому, что здесь так много чувств.  
　　Второй подскакивает к зашедшейся в крике девочке так быстро, словно он сам — один из своих ножей. Конечно, она будет в порядке, это всего лишь ухо, но Второй не может не убедиться.  
　　Его погубит мягкость. Никто не назвал бы его мягким и за миллион лет, даже братья и сёстры, но это правда, и она его погубит. Не сейчас, так через четверть века, когда Кракен закуёт себя в циничную броню, нацепит бритвенно-острый сарказм и свернёт с тропы, по которой гнал их отец. Первый пойдёт направо, Второй — налево. Первый вперёд, а Второй — назад. Чувство противоречия — его способ общаться с миром, и, каким бы неправильным он не был, по-другому Второй не умеет. Он много чего не умеет. Например, останавливаться.  
　　Когда привык всегда попадать в цель, сложно понять, что цель не всегда оправдывает средства. И не всегда цель — циклоп Полифем, или драконы, охранящие Золотое Руно. И не всегда цель вообще важна. Иногда важен путь к ней. Траектория полёта, которую Второй обычно не замечает.  
　　Он всегда закрывает за собой двери, потому что помнит о своей мягкости. Это не помогает. Иногда сквозь щели просачивается кровь, и Второй заходится в приступе ярости, которую не унять. Иногда кто-то ломится в неё с такой силой, что Второй боится, пусть никогда в этом и не признается.  
　　Перед самым концом света в эту дверь вежливо постучат шесть рук. Странно, что никто не распахнул её с ноги.

　　3. Аллеманда — Слух

　　Слухами полнится земля под полом Академии. Они прорастают розовыми кустами в саду, наполняют пустые комнаты и кладовки, варятся в забытых на плите кастрюлях.  
　　Третья знает их все. Она видит их во сне и наяву, но лучше всего то, что она их пускает. Это так же легко, как дышать.  
　　Она слышала, что все её любят. Кто-то больше, кто-то меньше, а кто-то — как следует. Третья слышала, что ей бесплатно отдадут мороженое. Третья слышала, что ей можно носить юбки покороче. Третья слышала слишком многое из того, чего ей не следовало знать.  
　　Третья могла бы прижать ко рту ладонь, наклониться вперёд и прошептать на ухо отца что-нибудь особенное. Что-то вроде “Я слышала, Академия завтра берёт выходной” или “Я слышала, отец относится к нам с пониманием”. Но Третья слишком маленькая, слишком беспечная и слишком глупая. Она получает, что хочет. Ей и в голову не придёт сомневаться в отце — ведь Первый в нём не сомневается. А кому, как не Первому, вообще можно доверять под этой крышей.  
　　Когда через много лет Третья посмотрит в глаза своей дочери и произнесёт волшебные слова, она подумает об отце. У него не было её суперсилы. Но она и не была ему нужна. Они слушались его, потому что солнце встаёт на востоке, супергерои нужны миру, а хорошие дети слушаются своих родителей. И разве есть дети лучше, чем те, что здесь, в Академии?  
　　Весь мир Третьей — фальшивый, как растянувшаяся нота в конце её партии. Не та тональность. Не тот регистр. Не тот инструмент. Третья говорит, когда должна бы слушать. А потом замолкает навсегда. И знает, что заслужила.

　　4. Сарабанда — Сеанс

　　Умирать труднее, чем кажется.  
　　Номеру Четыре известно это так же хорошо, как и то, что монстры под кроватью — ничто по сравнению с темнотой. Потому что любая темнота полна звуков. Голосов, которые хотят услышать миллионы живых людей, но слышит только Четвёртый, потому что у кого-то там наверху поганое чувство юмора. Когда он встретит её, маленькую девочку на велосипеде — хотя с тем же успехом она могла быть престарелым ковбоем на пегой лошади — то спросит, любит ли она своих детей. А лучше бы спросил про чувство юмора. Или про конец света, в самом деле.  
　　Он боится замкнутых пространств с тех пор, как ему исполнилось тринадцать. Конечно, он ни за что в этом не признается, и потому каждый шкаф для него — пытка, хотя в некоторые Четвёртый загоняет себя сам. Из шкафа своей сексуальности он выпрыгивает при первом удобном случае — так, словно никогда в нём и не сидел и ничего не скрывал.  
　　Четвёртый так же знает, что отец совершенно не умеет воспитывать детей.  
　　Конечно, в Библии отцы вечно приносили своих сыновей в жертву или отправляли их на верную погибель, но вряд ли такие методы работали тогда, что уж говорить о двадцать первом веке?  
　　Четвёртому всё равно — вот что о нём скажут, если спросить. Но это, конечно, полнейшая чушь. Ему слишком не всё равно, но никто его не слышит. Закономерный круговорот: он не слушает мёртвых, его не слушают живые.  
　　Приходится трезветь. Принимать мир со всеми его острыми гранями и голосами, и болью, и чёрт ещё знает чем. И если Первого любовь ослепляет, а Второго уравновешивает, Четвёртого она возвращает к жизни. Хотя он на самом деле никогда толком и не умирал. 

　　5. Жига — Пятый

　　Прожить несколько жизней — только звучит приятно. Ничего хорошего в этом нет. Пятый может объяснить вам это на пальцах.  
　　Иногда он думает, что Академия — это сборище идиотов. Иногда развлекается тем, что сравнивает каждого из них с библейским грехом. Второй — конечно, Гнев. Хотя в свете последних событий Седьмая дышит ему в затылок. Первый мог быть Гордыней, если бы Пятый так и не выбрался из контракта с пространственно-временным континуумом. Так что ему достаётся Похоть. Потому что это смешно. Третья — Жадность. Четвёртый — Уныние. Шестой… интересно, насколько смерть похожа на лень? Седьмая — Зависть. Всё легко раскладывается на христианские бредни, и Пятый чувствует себя лучше.  
　　Раньше, до конца света, он чувствовал себя всемогущим. Он не может решить, что нравится ему больше: то, забытое чувство из детства, или слабая надежда на то, что он может что-то исправить.  
　　Пятый видел мертвецов и прежде, но его мёртвые братья и сёстры — совсем другое дело. А ведь он даже не сразу их узнаёт — за семнадцать лет измениться может многое. Спасибо за татуировки, отец. Может, для того их и накалывал? Чтобы можно было опознать обгоревшие трупы?  
　　Он, похоже, готовил своих детей именно к этому — к концу света. И точно знал, когда он наступит. У Пятого не хватает данных для того, чтобы вплести в уравнение Седьмую, — они слишком хорошо ладили когда-то. А слепота бывает разной. В этом они все успеют убедиться.  
　　Они — не друзья, не команда, даже не бомба, но каким-то невообразимым образом всё ещё семья. Постоянно ругающаяся, не обращающая внимания на важные вещи, эгоистичная, но всё же семья. Что-то держало их вместе — как раз для того, чтобы вовремя остановить руку, сжимающую горло миру. А то, что она принадлежит их сестре, — всего лишь удобная случайность.  
　　Вот только Пятый не верит в случайности. Конец света Харгривзы вырастили для себя сами. 

　　6. Тишина — Ужас

　　Умирать куда легче, чем кажется.  
　　Особенно для того, кто и так умирал каждый раз, когда выпускал из-под своей кожи хтонический ужас из другого измерения.  
　　Может, после смерти Шестой попадёт туда. Он уже умер, этого не отнять, но пока у него нет желания это проверить.  
　　Его дурная семейка всё ещё в нём нуждается. 

　　7. Ария — Белая скрипка

　　Книга была её соло. Криком в бездну, которая ей не ответила.  
　　Седьмая могла бы это предвидеть. Но она была так зла. Переполнена этим чувством до краёв — нужно было выплеснуть его как можно скорее, пока не просочилось под кожу и не впиталось, словно она губка. Книги, конечно, было мало. И злость осталась.  
　　Седьмая знает, как важна музыка. Она напевает одну и ту же мелодию каждый раз, когда её запирают в подвале, словно музыка может быть ключом. Скрипка тоже кажется ключом. Ей остаётся только найти замок. Она, конечно, не знает, что замок этот — внутри неё самой.  
　　Раньше Седьмая точно знала, чего она хочет. Но теперь, когда ей вдруг протягивают это на серебряной тарелочке, она хочет только хохотать, как безумная, и, может, вывалить содержимое тарелки на землю. Но она вежливо отказывается и уходит к тому, что кажется ей настоящим. Она так долго жила в притворной семье, что разучилась отличать настоящее от поддельного.  
　　Слишком поздно. Конец света уже запланирован на эту пятницу, дорогие братья и сёстры. Присаживайтесь на свои места и наслаждайтесь.

***

 

　　Всё должно было быть не так.  
　　Седьмая должна была встретить сумаcшедших оркестрантов — потому что в этом городе всегда найдётся лишний фрик в костюме суперзлодея — и умереть от рук своей семьи.  
　　Их отец должен был срежиссировать всё до последней ноты, сбросить маску человека и укатить в своей инопланетный рай.  
　　Это должна была быть история становления суперзлодея. С заламыванием рук, громкими криками и мольбой. Без решения личных проблем перед лицом Апокалипсиса. Без убранного в последний момент с крючка пистолета пальца.  
　　Всё должно было быть куда проще. Всё должно было быть куда сложнее.  
　　И дальше мелодия обязательно свернёт не туда. Сделает шаг в сторону. Откроет не ту дверь. Распахнёт окно. Провалится в яму. Но на этот раз, может быть, не сфальшивит.


End file.
